


Lo, Skin and Bone (And Other Things I'd Give to You)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, A Hawk Takes Care of Her Thrush, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Pollen, Stealth Pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: These new machines are becoming a real nuisance.
Relationships: Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish
Kudos: 12





	Lo, Skin and Bone (And Other Things I'd Give to You)

Aloy really needs to find the fastest machine she can, override it, and get to wherever these new designs of machine plants are coming from and sort out it out - with her spear - with as little delay as possible. Metal trees are moderately better for her health than facing a mutated, even more deadly thunderjaw, but the burn of blaze in her veins is new kind of torment, one she is less than well practiced at fighting without access to snow.

"A Hawk looks after her Thrush," says Talanah, once they have destroyed the threat and retreated back to the safety of the outcropping where their piled supplies lie, face flushed as pink as Aloy was three suns ago, in Petra's forge - Aloy pauses her assent, catching her breath and just a moment of the cool breeze, still working through her mental notebook of the implications - to take care of is another way of killing, has completed handfuls of contracts to do to just that to troublemaking machines, but - _oh_ \- as she arrives in camp, her Hawk is already stripping armor off her forearms, uncharacteristically hasty - and Aloy _burns_.


End file.
